


a change

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Post Series, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla cuts her hair.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	a change

Callum walked through the castle.

He had just finished a meeting with Ezran about how the funds of the country would be distributed for the following months. It had taken hours, and lots and lots of paperwork, making his hand cramp as he filled countless of parchments.

But, they had finally come to an agreement, and Callum was happy they did. Just a few more minutes in that cramped, hot room filled with countless people arguing and he would have snapped. He and Ezran were done for the day, and had went their separate ways.

Ezran to go and play with Bait, and Callum to find Rayla.

She had been staying in Katolis for the past months, and once summer came, both of them would travel through Xadia. Just him and his girlfriend, seeing the world together.

He had no idea were she could be, but as he looked out through the windows, the courtyard was empty. No sword fighting elf teaching the guards Xadian fighting styles while destroying dummies.

She was probably in her room.

Yeah, he could go there.

He turned around as walked towards the guest chambers, the sound of his shoes hitting the stone floor echoing through the corridors, until he was outside of her door.

He knocked.

“Come in. It might be a bit of a mess though.”

Callum walked inside, and stopped after taking just a few steps. Rayla sat in a chair, holding one of her sharp swords close to her face. Around her on the floor were her long white strands of hair, cut off.

Her hair was short and messy, the same length at Callum’s. It framed her face in a cute way, and made her pointy ears more prominent.

“You cut your hair.”

“Yeah, I just felt I wanted some change. What do you think?”

“You look amazing, it really suits you.”

He saw how her cheeks turned a purple hue, as she smiled.

“Thank you. Do I get a kiss?”

“You always get a kiss.”


End file.
